101 Ways to Tick Off the Characters in GK
by AkaneMeyiza
Summary: The title says it all! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Tazusa Sakurano!!! **_

**Author's Note (AN):** I will definately lovvvveeee this chapter the best! This is my second story...Yeah!!!

**Warning:** Results may vary, do NOT attempt!!!

1. Pull on her pigtails and say "Gediyup horsey! Can't you go any faster?"

2. Tell her that Ria Garnet Juvitiev (Am I spelling this right?) is sooo(x1000000...) much pretier than her, repeat the process.

3. Tell her that Pete's marrying Dominique Miller, and they'll be getting married in her backyard.

4. While Tazusa is eating tomatoes to kill Pete, tell her she's eating fake tomatoes.

5. Ask Pete to tell Tazusa that when she farts, it smells like fish!

6. Yell at her face "Argh!!! You're the Grim Reaper!!!" and repeat the process.

7. Ask Pete to take over Tazusa's body and make her eat her own socks.

8. Switch places and ask Pete to make Tazusa KISS a girl pretier than her!

9. Take her Waitress outfit and put it on, then while pulling it, yell "You're fatter than me!!! And this smells like fish! Ever heard of perfume?" and repeat the process.

10. Tell her that Pete is gay and he fell head over heels with Nita!

**AN:** What do you think? Send in your ideas and I'll post them in the last chapter. Reviews!!!. The next...You guessed it...Pete!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Pete Pumps!!! **_

**AN:** Hmm...why didn't I think of that before?! Putting the main characters first will only kill my own story! Argh!!! But since I already started I can't exactly change it, can't I? Oh well...I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope ya'll continue reading this. For those who haven't read my first story, I want to say...I can only update stories on Sat, Sun and public holidays. Apologizes. So I hope you all will still be here reading...This 'AN' is getting waaay too long...Ciao...off to ruin my favourite character's day!!!

11. Tell Pete that Tazusa's making out with Nita.

12. Tell him that Tazusa's is actually a lesbian and she has absolutely NO interest in him.

13. Because Tazusa's a lesbian, Pete KISSED a lesbian!!!

14. Ask someone to dress up like Pete and go on a date with Tazusa. (With kissing and...well...you know...)

15. Shove every tomatoes in the world into his mouth, and if it's possible, every part of his body.

16. Yell at his face "Hey! You look like the Simpsons! (Am I spelling this right?) Are you the father? Hey, where's your wife?"

17. Tell him that some pervert is raping Tazusa in the bathroom. (While she's bathing...this one is when Pete and Tazusa is actually alive and is human) when he comes barging into the door...watch Tazusa take his life away...AGAIN!!!!

18. Steal his necklace (noticed he wore a necklace around his neck in the anime...) and give it to him on his birthday.

19. Shave off his hair while he's sleeping and make his wear it like Tarzan.

20. Crash and burn his favourite plane and tell him it's a Halloween present. (I believe that if you want to send presents to the afterlife...you gotta burn it in good condition. But I crashed it, then burn it...ha!!!!!!)

**AN:** So? I need reviews and ideas...post them quick before it's too late. No reservations allowed!!! Next character...everyone's favourite...Yuji Takashima!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Yuji Takashima!!! **_

**AN: **Thanks Arch's Angel for that very funny idea Takashima. I'll definately put it in the last chapter. When I saw it I just couldn't stop laughing...(Oh no, I'm laughing again...hahahaha...) I just loooovvveee Takashima in the anime, he's way too easy to trick, not like Tazusa. C'mon, we're off to ruin yet another character's day...haha!!!(P/s: evil laugh...--//)

21. Everytime he comes near you, yell "It wasn't me! I didn't do it! Who did it?! Was it you? NO!!!!" say it super fast and repeat the process.

22. Stick a note behind his back saying "Kick my ass. I'm a pervert!!!" (And judging by his character, I'll say he'll never know who did it.)

23. Make him grow his hair super long and say "Rupenzel, Rupenzel (Am I spelling this right, again &again?) let down your hair."

24. Ask his girlfriend...(Or was it wife...hmm...still can't believe he ACTUALLY had a girlfriend) to make out with another guy. Watch him tear the shreds out of him...or sob as you shove popcorn into your mouth while enjoying the scene.

25. Ask Takashima to say "Marry me, you're the only one who no one else wants. I'll have to settle for you." Laugh out loud as you enjoy Tazusa killing him mercilessly.

26. Video him picking his big nose and send it in U-tube. (Add special effects and sounds to spice things up.)

27. Make him the hottest news in town and watch him talk to the reporters.

28. Ask him to say something out of 'Romeo and Juliet' in front of the whole world. Prepare your fire and torch cause it's gonna get very, very cold and dark indeed. (The hospitals are just gonna loovvee this one.)

29. Yell at his face "You...how could you!? After last night you're just gonna dump me!!! I even have your child!!!" in front of his girlfriend. You'll know what to do next.

30. Make him wear a chicken suit and give out flyers in front of KFC while he say "I'm the greatest chicken there is, want an egg?"

31. Ask him "Are you a transsexual?" repeat the process.

32. Push him from Mount Everest and watch him dehydrate by crying and peeing in his pants.

33. Slam a dictionary at his face and yell "I want this memorised by tomorrow!! You hear me!!!" (Again with his character, he'll do it for sure...who knows...I'm doing him a favour here, he might get smarter.)

34. Bring him to a night club and ask him do the robot.

35. Make him dance with Shakira. (With his attitude...ha...ha...ha!!!!)

**AN:** I know this chapter's a little longer, but I just loooovvveee torturing Takashima!!! Keep those ideas coming, the last chapter still has some space for new ones.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3: Kazuya Nitta!!! **_

**AN:** Another favourite character of mine...Yipee!!!! I love the episode 'Love Triangle' in the anime, where Tazusa kept yelling at Pete and Mika misunderstood her. Man, just thinking about it really knocks the socks out off me. I never get tired of watching it!

**Question for Arch's Angel:** This question has been bugging me some time now, so here it goes: You say you're an angel from heavens, and I know you are! I'm the Devil for crying out loud!!! It's just, can angels give ideas to the devil to torture someone? Cause I still don't think it's legal...Still...I loooovvveeee all the reviews and ideas you have given me and I'll still keep them for the last chapter. Hope you still support me and for the rest of you...keep those reviews comin'!!!

**Notice:** So sorry it took me sooo long to update. I got this HUGE exam I need to sit for so my parents won't let me touch the computer. Hope you guys are still following this story!!!

36. Burn all his collection of photoes of Kyoko Shitou. ( If you think about it, anyone would do this to tick him off...)

37. Tell Kyoko that Kazuya's a stalker and give her see all the photoes he took. Watch when Nitta comes near her, see her beat the crap out off him. ( Poor Nitta...getting beaten up by the one he loves...hmm...or maybe he'll be even happier!)

38. Cut of his ponytail when he's asleep. Then make it into a voodoo doll and tell him to give it to Tazusa. ( Judging by Tazusa's chracter, she'll either freack out...or find out what's it for, then freack out...trust me, Nitta's gonna get his butt kick. The reason for making a voodoo doll out of hair is to make the other person who recieves it completely under his control...and IF Tazusa finds out...)

39. Make Kyoko do a dance wearing nothing but bikini in front off him. Get ready a bucket of water and soap cause you'll gonna need it later...NOSE BLEED!!!

40. Take his favourite jacket ( In the anime, he keeps wearing the same old jacket..) and say " Eew...what is this, smells like fish...argh...my eyes I bleeding...My EYES!!!"

**AN:** This is short...anyway...Takashima took most of his space...( Is that good OR bad? Hmm...evil grin) so Nitta got lucky!!! Anyway...next chapter will the ONE the ONLY...drum roll...Miss/Mrs. Mishiro!!! ( Is she married?)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Miss Mishiro!!**_

**AN: **I know you guys are probably (or maybe for real TT) totally angry with me for not updating for MAJOR SUPER LONG time and I totally understand completely...really no excuse AT ALL!! _Gomenasai_!! Kneel down and knock head on floor till it bleeds Anyway here's the fifth chappie...hope y'all still be kind enough to read it... TT

**Notice:** Because of my idiotic lazziness and completely brain shut down from MAJOR author's block, I realized that I spelled A LOT of mistakes!! And b'cause again for my lazziness and brain dead syndrome...I cannot make any changes because Fan Fiction has erased my past documents... (Yes people...I don't save it in my own computer!) So...forgive _watashi_ for the mistakes... back to the story now...

41. Insult her by saying "You seriously don't look good in red! And for GOD'S sake, less on the freaking make up! You look like a freaking clown!"

42. Spread rumours that all of her jewellery are total FAKES!

43. Hang all of her UGLY underwear (namely panties) and a baner with the words 'Miss Mishiro is UNTOUCHED! _Anyone who wanna get it down with her please choose an underwear from the ones hanging and call the number written in it_' all over the skating ring on the day there's a HUGE competition boardcasting world-wide!! (Ahahahahahaha...evil laugh and that's why they call me the Devil! Muahahahahahaha!!)

44. Set her up on a blind date with the most untidy-disgusting-(and whatever things you find gross 'bout guys...sorry boys out there! I still love y'all!) .

45. Ask a little girl to ask her in front of LIVE cameras "Are you the one playing the witch in Snow White our school play?"

**AN:** The end!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Dominique Miller**_

**AN:** Know y'all are kinda pissed so decided to kick my lazy butt up and write one more chappie for y'all!! Hope y'all now forgive me...again...Sorry..._Gomenasai_..._dui bu qi...minta maaf..._etc. etc...

46. Yell at her face "You suck!"

47. Yell at her face "Your name sucks!"

48. Yell at her face "Your fashion sense sucks!"

49. Yell at her face "Your face sucks!"

50. Yell at her face "Your skating technique sucks!"

51. Yell at her face "Your slang sucks!"

52. Yell at her face "Your smile sucks!"

53. Yell at her face "Your fans sucks!"

54. Yell at her face "In the end, everything 'bout you sucks!"

55. And last but no least...the thing that we all are SUPER good at...repeat the process!!

**AN: **Whatcha think? When I thought of it at school I nearly fell of my chair! And it was when my teacher was in front of me!! Holy shit!! I guess sometimes the Devil mess up too!! Ahahahahaaha!!


End file.
